1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved vehicle muffler system and more particularly to a submuffler combined with a muffler device for use in a vehicle for reinforcing the power of a vehicle engine, whereby the vehicle muffler system increases the exhaust speed of the exhaust gas which is exhausted from the vehicle engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of vehicle mufflers systems are known in the art. Generally, the vehicle is driven by a driving power generated from revolutional movement which is converted from vertical movement utilizing a connecting rod, a crankcase, spark ignition and expansion after the compression of the fuel-air mixture.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional vehicle muffler system includes an exhaust manifold 60 operatively connected to a vehicle engine 50 for collecting the combusted exhaust gas. Thereafter, the exhaust gas is transferred through a catalytic converter 70 for reducing the carbon monoxide, the carbohydrate and the nitroxylate using the catalyst in the catalytic converter. The reduced exhaust gas flows into a submuffler 80 for reducing the pressure of the exhaust gas within an open space and then the combustion exhaust gas flows through a plurality of nets or sieves in the main muffler 90 so as to reduce the pressure of the exhaust gas to atmospheric pressure.
However, as the exhaust gas from the exhaust gas manifold 60 and the converter 70 flows through the submuffler 80, it operates to reset the flow and pressure of the exhaust gas, whereby a reduction in the power of the vehicle engine 50 is produced. In addition, the conventional submuffler 80 frequently wears out due to oxidation and rust. Therefore, upon exhausting the combustion exhaust gas through the main muffler 90, the ratio of noise generation and harmful smoke exhaust is increased producing a muffler system which pollutes and contaminates the environment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle muffler system which eliminates the above problems encountered with conventional vehicle muffler systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a submuffler device for a muffler system used in vehicles for rapidly exhausting the combustion exhaust gas so as to reduce air pressure in the exhaust tube thereof, whereby the submuffler device draws in a large amount of air which is completely combusted for eliminating and reducing air pollution.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle muffler system which includes a submuffler disposed between the catalytic converter and the main muffler of the vehicle muffler system, the submuffler containing a housing, an insulating material disposed within the housing, a tubular member inserted into the insulating material, a pressure-reducing member containing a plurality of apertures disposed within the tubular member, an eddy-generating member disposed within the pressure-reducing member, a pair of caps connected to both sides of the housing and a resonator disposed between the inside of the tubular member and the outside of the pressure-reducing member.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle muffler system which is simple in structure, inexpensive to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
Briefly described, the present invention is directed to a vehicle muffler system which includes a submuffler containing an eddy-generating member for effectively exhausting exhaust gas which translates to stronger vehicle engine power.